Mismatched
by silverpupp
Summary: Tris is now living with different eye colors and can't 'see' why everyone treats her the way they do. In a blue-eyed boy and his friends see her as the most mysterious creature in the world while others see her as some type of monster or weirdo. Why should she care what 7 people say compared to what everyone else says. Due to her mother's fault, everything has gone downhill.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, PEEPS! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! DON'T WORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE STILL WAITING FOR THE 9****TH**** CHAPTER OF UNBREAKABLE, IT'LL BE UP SOON!**

** I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris'-

The screaming of my alarm awakes me everyday, but today, I hear nothing but silence.

I force my lazy self to sit up and eye the clock.

_Fuck! _

"Mom!" I yell as I stare at the numbers 6:41 glowing on my digital clock.

I jump out of bed with my covers tangled around me and fall to the floor.

"Honey!" I hear my mother yell from down the hall.

"Mom!" I shout as I untangle myself from my dark blue blanket. "I forgot to set my clock!"

"Oh no!" She yells back and I hear footsteps litter the hall and in a second she is there, standing at my door.

"Beatrice! Stop playing and get up; you have a job interview today, you can't miss it.

"Mom," I start as I get up, "I was supposed to wake up at 6:00 so I can get ready by 6:30 and go by the coffee shop to get a mocha and then grab my cab."

My mother smiles at me. "You don't want to keep Max waiting on you. I'll make coffee while you get dressed."

With that she quickly walks out of my room and jogs down the stairs.

I run to my bathroom and brush my teeth. Then take a quick shower and wrap my hair in a messy bun. I open my cabinet and pull out my mascara.

I run it along my eyelashes and it quickly makes them longer even though without the mascara, my lashes touch nearly my eyebrows.

I sigh as I look at the color of my eyes.

My right eye is blue-gray while the other is a powerful green.

It's a painful story of how it got like that, but I don't have time for backstories.

I run out of my bathroom and look at my clock.

Shit! It's 7:02!

I swing open my closet door and pull out black skinny jeans and a tee that says 'anybody can be cool but awesome takes practice', and I also grab my black Don Martens .

"Mom!" I yell again as I stuff this outfit into a huge, blue bag along with my phone.

I run down the stairs and slip on my socks and walk to the kitchen.

I find my mother sitting at the table, sipping coffee.

She hands me a to go cup, because since we are a weird family, we collect cups like that.

I mutter a thanks and head for the front door.

"Beatrice, where are your clothes?" She questions and I sigh.

"Mom, I'm only in shorts and a long t-shirt. If I put on my clothes I won't have time to make it to the taxi. I'll just change in the taxi, okay." I answer.

She looks at the microwave clock and says, "It's 7:04…you have exactly 11 minutes to make it to the taxi."

"I know," I smile and run over to land a kiss on her cheek. "Love you, Mom."

I run out of the kitchen and out of the door.

**PAGEBREAK!**

I pant as I reach the taxi that is waiting for me at the stop.

I knock on the window and give a small smile at the face looking back at me.

Max unlocks the back door and says, "Where have you been?! You are-" he checks his watch, "about 20 minutes late!"

"I'm sorry, Max," I say as I literally jump into the back of the cab, "I woke up late and I didn't have time to get dressed or anything. All I did was grab a coffee and I ran all the way here."

"Oh, well, we only have a matter of minutes to get to that interview of yours and where are you clothes?" Max asks as I hand him the undrunken coffee that my Mom made me.

"I told you! I didn't have time to get dressed!" I yell as I begin to pull off my now dirty socks.

"Okay," Max says in defense and puts his hands up.

He begins to drive off and I pull my phone out of my bag.

**PAGEBREAK!**

"Oh, god…" Max complains as we hit traffic.

"Oh, no…I'm totally gonna be late for this interview," I face plant myself.

"Look, it's alright," Max soothes me, "We were supposed to be past this traffic by now, but someone had to be late!"

"Uh! I'm sorry, but I forgot to set my alarm clock last night!" I remark angrily.

"It's fine…we're just gonna have a visitor with us, because this is the time that I pick him up. Just don't freak out." Max says as he looks at me through the mirror.

Someone else will get in the taxi. I should've set my freaking alarm! I mean like, I was supposed to change, but that would be no problem if it was a girl, but NO! It just had to be a boy he picks up at this time!

"No, I'm fine with it…" I say casually.

"Good," Max sighs a sigh of relief, "He's only 18 and he's a senior at Dauntless high. He works as a policemen on the weekends, but yeah, I think you two would get along well."

He's a halftime policeman! Oh, no! I hope I don't get in trouble for changing in the backseat of a taxi…and plus, this job that I am planning on having for the weekends is working at Tori's Tattoo Parlor or T'sTP.

"Really…I go to the same school and I probably know him." I frown. "I hope I don't know him…"

"He's a nice guy…he's a star player for his football team." Max smiles crookedly through the mirror.

_Four._

Is the first word that I can think of.

"You mean…Four?" I question.

"Yeah!" Max beams. "So you do know him."

"Yeah, he's alright…I guess he doesn't know when to leave someone alone. He keeps trying to interact with me; him and his friends. I know I don't get along with anyone because of my mismatched eye color, but I remember the time he told me they were pretty, but, no one else thinks that." I look at my bare feet.

"I think they're pretty," Max says calmly.

"You don't count!" I chuckle and so does Max.

"Oh, look! There he is!" Max yells happily.

We pull up to a street filled with walking people, and I scooch over to create enough room for Four.

The door opens and a body gets in.

The door slams and we drive off.

I just stare out of the window until a voice breaks the silence.

"Hey, I know you!" beams the voice.

I turn my head just enough to look at Four.

I am met with his dark, blue eyes staring back at me.

"You're the girl with the pretty eyes!" Four shouts again.

"Yeah," I say, breaking eye contact with him. "Not everyone thinks that."

"Yea, I know…but who cares what anyone else thinks," he frowns.

"Hey, Tris," Max says and I look up. "We're 7 minutes away from your destination. You might want to change."

I sigh and begin to pull out my outfit and shoes out of my backpack.

I'm about to peel off my shirt, but then I realize that Four is in the car.

"Excuse me, but could you please turn away…" I say slowly.

"Y- Yeah," He stammers and spins around to face the window.

I take off my shorts and put on my black skinny jeans having to move around a lot in the process. I pull off my shirt and Max's voice frightens me.

"Four!" He shouts and Four jump up beside me. "I know that you are still a teenage boy, but that is not an excuse to stare at Tris while she is changing."

Four's eyes widen as I throw on my shirt and he studders with his words.

"Wha- what…but I wasn't…" Four says and Max bursts into a fit of laughter.

I feel my cheeks burn and I try to hold it back.

"Sure you weren't," He smirks.

I just ignore it and pull on my black Don Martens.

"Okay," I say as I toss my pajamas into the blue bag. "I'm done."

"Good," Max says and eyes Four, "I hope you always set your alarm clock so Four won't have to see you change ever again."

I laugh and Four shakes his head, but a chuckle is slipped from his lips.

"Tris, we're here." Max states and stops the taxi.

"Thanks," I mutter and open my door, pulling my huge, blue bag along with me.

"Wait!" shouts Four as he steps out of the taxi and follows me to the entrance of the parlor.

"Hey, I don't know if I'll see you tomorrow, but I'm looking forward to seeing you Monday," he smiles.

"Yeah, I'll be at school…and please, don't talk to me okay," I say.

"Why?" he questions.

"Because I hate how those girls look at me when you do," I say slightly.

"Well, Tris," Four shakes his head, "You'll just have to deal with it."

I frown and Four laughs.

"Hey!" Max yells from the taxi. "We're on a tight schedule!"

Four waves him away and turns back to me, "Bye, _Myriad_."

"What?" I ask confused.

"It means various, which means of many kinds. I gave you that nickname because of those eyes…they're different colors." Four says and I feel my face turn red.

"Really, Four!" Max yells from the yellow taxi, "She has an interview to get to and you're over here making puppy love! We have to go!"

Four smiles at me once again and says, "See you Monday, Myriad."

With that he hops back in the taxi and I watch them drive off.

_Myriad_…

I like it.

**HEY, GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FIRST CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE AND I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY, UNBREAKABLE, AND I AM ALSO THINKING UP ANOTHER STORY THAT'S GOING TO BE CALLED 'BLOOD RED' AND I WILL PROBABLY GIVE YOU SOME HIGHLIGHTS ON THAT STORY. CHAPTER 9 OF UNBREAKABLE SHOULD BE UP SOON AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE ME BACK, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY…UNLESS SOME OF YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON- LET ME JUST STOP BUT…YEAH…**

** HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

~silverpupp


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO, GUYS! WELCOME BACK AND HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MISMATCHED! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY…OR NAH? HA, BUT I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO EVERYONE WHOHAS REVIEWED ON MY OTHER STORY UNBREAKABLE! THANKYOU! OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FIRST PERSON WHO REVIEWED ON THIS STORY!**

** WELL, IT WAS A GUEST SO I CAN'T TELL WHO IT WAS, BUT THANK U!**

** OH AND I WOULD ALSO WANT TO SHOUTOUT TO **_**mandm12345**_**!**

** HER STORY THAT SHE IS WORKING ON IS AMAZING! SHE IS UPDATING DAILY AND I BELIEVE U GUYS WILL LIKE IT AND ANOTHER SHOUTOUT TO **_**AnonymousFanDude**_**!**

** HIS STORIES ARE ALSO THE BOMB AND YOU NEED TO READ THEM ALONG WITH **_**mileyismyhorse**_**!**

** HER STORIES ARE OFF THE CHARTS AND I WOULD LOVE TO GET ON WITH THE STORY! MORE SHOUTOUTS WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER! **

** SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MISMATCHED!**

Tris' P.O.V-

"Mom!" I screech as I shut the front door behind me and race into the kitchen, but she's not there.

"Mom!" I yell again and race up the stairs to her room.

I burst through the door, but I trip and fall.

"Mom…" I breathe as I feel my heart start to race and I see that she is not in her room.

I run around the house looking for her, but there's no sign of her.

I stop for a moment and think.

Where is she?

I hear the door downstairs open and I literally jump.

Is that her?

I hear shuffling in the kitchen. I began to frown as to why anyone would just walk into my house like it's nothing.

I gather up enough confidence and began to slowly descend down the carpeted stairs.

"Tris!" Yells my mother's voice.

I run down the stairs and enter the kitchen, and hug the figure in front of me.

"Mom, where were you?" I question as she rubs my hair.

"I went grocery shopping…I didn't expect you to be home so early though, so I thought I had time to go to the store to buy some things." She answers.

"Oh," I reply, hoping that she didn't know that I was scared being here by myself that I thought I lost her. "Mom, I got the job!"

"Oh my god!" She squeals and tightens me into a tighter hug and cheers all of these different things.

"I knew you could do it!" My mother yells and grins. "That's why I got you this."

My mom pulls away and pulls out a small container of cookie dough ice cream and I suddenly attack her for it.

"My god, Mom! You didn't!" I shout happily as I wrap her into another hug.

"Yeah, I did!" she says and squeezes me. "Hashtag best mom ever!"

"No kidding," I depart away from her and yank a spoon from the kitchen drawer.

"I'll be in my room enjoying this!" I shout as I jog up the stairs swiftly. I smile as I close my door when I hear her laugh. When I hear her laugh…a happy laugh.

**PAGEBREAK!**

I enter my combination to my locker and push in a textbook that won't b needed until fifth period.

I shut my locker, and jump at the sound of a deep voice.

"Hey, Gorgeous," He says softly.

"Fuck off, will ya," I whisper shout and begin to walk away.

"Hold on!" Four yells behind me and catches up to me, as the tardy bell rings.

"Will you just leave me alone, okay," I inquire and pick up my pace a bit.

Four doesn't even have to hustle to catch up to me again, because his long legs can walk as fast as he wants them to.

"Look, can you at least stop walking so I can talk to you?" He asks and I stop dead in my tracks, but Four topples over me because he just had to be right on my heels.

We both collapsed, but I was as fast as a cheetah to get up and a few steps back away from him. He stands and brushes off invisible dirt and sighs.

"Tris, I just wanted to ask if you got the job…" Four says and rubs the back of his neck that is hidden behind his dark, brown hair that has grown a bit over his regular hairstyle.

"Yea, I got it," I answer, "But why do you care?"

I began back on my walk to class slowly, knowing that I won't get a detention, because what dauntless gets to class on time? I just really believe that teachers just got tired of giving out detentions, not to mention, but the detention room was always crowded! Everyday there was at least 80 or more dauntless in there and no room, so they just stopped giving them out.

"Come on, Myriad, You know that I wanted to know if you got the job," He replies and smiles.

"Actually, I didn't think you'd care," I frown.

"What do you mean?" Four says a bit confused.

"Look, Four, can you just leave me alone and let me be? I just want to get done with school and then just ignore everyone out there. Okay," I turn to face him.

"But Tris-" he begins but stops… "Don't you see that me and my friends want to get to know you better? We all could be great friends and maybe you could actually have some fun in your life."

"Ha. Me, you, and the others, friends! It'll never work out; I'm already a menace to society and now you're trying to make me more recognizable!" I began to yell.

"Tris, we just want to get to know-" He starts but I stop him.

"Just stop trying to get to know me! It doesn't matter! Whatever I do or even if I do become friends with you guys, it won't change anything…people just hate me, because I'm different and it's just annoying," I choke out.

"But Tris, they're all just jealous," He smiles weakly.

"Yeah, sure," I say in disbelief.

"Tris, but that's all it is," Four says.

"Yeah," I pat his back, "I know."

"Ugh, Tris…" he sets his head in his hands. "You don't understand…"

"No, Four, you don't understand," I say flatly and walk to my next class.

**HOPE YOU PEEPS ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MISMATCHED. I HAVE NO IDEA IF IT WAS A WEEK- **_**BOUT A WEEK AGO! **_**LOL, JUST HAD TOO! **

** WHAT?! YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I JUST DID THERE! WELL FUCK YOU THEN!**

** JK, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF UNBREAKABLE!**

Tris' P.O.V-

I walk into my first period and sit down, trying to register the talk me and Four just had.

As I sit, I realize I'm the only one here.

That's not a surprise.

The door to our classroom opens and _he _walks in.

I suddenly turn my head the other way, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Four takes his seat behind me and throws his back pack to another chair next to him.

"Where's the teacher?" he breaks the silence.

I shrug.

Voices are heard from the hall and they keep approaching this classroom.

Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Zeke, and Will and Shauna wander into the room and they shut the door behind them.

"Did you get it?" Questions Four as he stands and walks towards Shauna.

Shauna digs into her back pocket and pulls out an iphone with a crimson red case.

It's Mrs. Brown's phone…my teacher's phone.

Shauna hands it to Four and says, "The bitch doesn't know how to lock her phone," and chuckles.

Four smiles as he grabs the phone and looks through it.

Uriah pipes in and states, "Dude, she has some really sick pictures in there! I didn't know teachers liked things like that!"

"Well, fuck it, Uri, you know that all adults look at things like that!" Christina smirks and Will wraps his arm around her waist.

"Okay!" Zeke butts in. "We all know what you guys are talking about!"

They all giggle and I just look at them.

Wondering where the rest of the students and the teacher are.

Four hands Shauna back the phone and says, "Good job, Shauna. We'll be good for the rest of the class."

Before anyone else can speak I pipe in.

"What the hell is going on?"

They all turn their attention towards me and they smirk.

I slowly get up and try to convince them to let me go and go about their plan they're doing.

"Oh, dude, I forgot about her!" Marlene squeals.

I have no clue what is going on.

"Oh yeah, about that, Tris…" Uriah rubs the back of his neck. "We're here to kidnap you!"

He holds out his hands and says TA DA!

I don't respond.

No. They're not about to kidnap me.

Uriah's Ta da dies down and his hands are still holding out…even though his ta da now sounds like a dying donkey.

"Wha- What! You can't kidnap me!" I shout as I back up and bump into a desk.

Marlene slaps Uriah in the head and says, "Wow, you just had to tell her."

I immediately slide onto the desk I bumped into and close my eyes.

Just breathe, Tris. Just breathe.

I open them back up to see all of them circled around me.

I scream in horror and fall back, but a pair of hands catches me and helps me back up.

The pair of hands that 'saved' me now holds both of my wrists down and ties them with something a little silky.

"Help!" I yell as Zeke pulls out a blindfold.

"Somebody! He-" My mouth is suddenly muffled, making it hard to yell.

"Hey, tie her legs," says Christina and Uri began to tie them with something silky, too.

I try to yell, "No, stop" but my words are muffled.

I close my eyes, and take deep breathes.

This isn't real…you're just making it up.

This isn't real.

I inhale and then exhale and open my eyes.

I'm okay…

I stare up at Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Four as I sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" questions Four as I stare down at my seat, noticing that I'm still in the same spot.

I nod, but they still look at me strange.

"Oh, okay…" says Zeke as he looks at the floor. "But, we were wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight. Everyone's gonna be there."

I stare at him in disbelief.

I've never been asked to a party…even when I didn't have Heterochromia.

"Look, I mean like you don't have to come-" Zeke begins, but Shauna slap him in the back of the head.

"No, you have to go," Shauna states.

I nod.

"Yes!" They all celebrate.

"That means we get to know you better!" Christina squeals.

I simply nod my head again.

"Hey, where's the teacher and the others?" questions Four as he looks around the classroom.

"They're on a field trip, dumbass!" Shauna shouts, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Aren't you in this class?"

Four nods.

"Well, I guess we know who's not Erudite!" Uriah points to his temple.

Everyone except Uriah role their eyes.

I try to hold back a laugh, but instead a giggle escapes my lips.

They all turn towards me, but I look away.

"Hey, guys, she giggled!" Marlene says in a baby like voice.

Note to self…never giggle again.

"Okay, we'll see you tonight, then?" asks Zeke and I nod.

"It starts at 8, so don't be late!" Uriah shouts as they walk out of the classroom, but Four stays.

"Oh, well, see you tonight, Six," he smiles.

Four's about to leave the room, but I stop him.

"Why'd you call me six?"

"Oh, I thought Myriad was too much to say on my tongue, so I thought since Myriad has six letters, I think it'd be better if I called you Six," Four winks at me before he leaves the room.

I plop my head on the desk and ask myself.

Why did you say yes?

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAD NO EMOTION IN WRITING THIS… BUT AS AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT I AM UPLOADING ANOTHER STORY WHICH IS GOING TO BE CALLED…I DON'T KNOW YET, BUT IT'LL HAVE A TITLE! **

** I WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS CLUES, BUT THE ONLY WORD YOU WILL GET FROM ME IS **_**AUCTION**_**. BUT YEAH, THAT'LL BE UP SOON AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THAT STORY, BUT DON'T EXPECT IT TO BE UPLOADED IN A FEW MINUTES BECAUSE I HAVE'NT STARTED THE FIRST CHAPTER YET, BUT IT'LL BE UP TONIGHT!**

** LOVE YOU GUYS, AS ALWAYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


End file.
